


Bloody Bound Valentines[Script Offer][F4F] [Fsub][Morticia Addams][Wife][Gentle Lover}[Bondage][Wax Play]so a little [Hot amiright?]so much fucking [Adoration][Fingering][Aftercare]

by kendoll_killerson



Category: GWASapphic
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Gentleness, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendoll_killerson/pseuds/kendoll_killerson
Summary: Running the Addams family is a bit much for Morticia, but with you for a wife, things are much more manageable. The estate is as grim and dark as ever, and your careful and gentle hands won Morticia another award for her rose garden. It’s Valentine’s Day, and she is more than willing to show her love for you, but perhaps….in private….with some candles….and rope….and….well, you get the picture.  It’s a good thing hearing her screams around the manor aren’t at all uncommon. But you’ve been oddly quiet today, and she knows something is amiss….so tell me pet….what’s making your Valentine’s Day so miserable?
Relationships: Morticia Addams/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Bloody Bound Valentines[Script Offer][F4F] [Fsub][Morticia Addams][Wife][Gentle Lover}[Bondage][Wax Play]so a little [Hot amiright?]so much fucking [Adoration][Fingering][Aftercare]

**Author's Note:**

> Note on tagging: If you fill this script please credit me in the comments u/KendollKillerson on REDDIT
> 
> Note on Voice: This script is inspired by Morticia Addams, so feel free to use her as a reference. Have fun!
> 
> Note on Copyright: I do not own nor profit from any part of the Addams family franchise. I use a couple of the movie lines for a dash of comedy, but do not seek to infringe on the original work previously created. 
> 
> Note on Sound: Feel free to do kisses, licks, sucking, or any other sound of pleasure whenever you feel. I put in suggestions {} as a guide, but you are free to take this script and play with it to your heart’s content! Same with SFX, I just added suggestions [] that I thought might add to the script. Feel free to add them or not! Have fun with it!

  
  


My Bloody Bound Valentine

By

KendollKillerson

  
**  
**

**Text Type Key** : 

{actions}

(clarification)

_emphasis_

<listener> (wait a beat for response)

[SFX suggestions]

  
  


[Heels clacking]

[Heavy door opening]

Darling? Are you in here?

[Heavy door closes]

< >

Ah, there you are! 

[heels clacking ends]

{Kiss}{whispered} Evening Darling….{chuckles}{kiss}

I’ve been looking for you for ages my love. {Kiss}Well, not ages, but, it certainly feels that way, being without your warmth….{kiss}.....your touch{kiss}.....{chuckles} I could drown myself in your misery and sublime darkness….{kiss}.....your maliciousness{kiss} your seductive and sadistic nature{chuckle}….{kiss}..... 

Make room pet, there’s more than enough space for two on this chaise{chuckles}

[rustle of fabric]

< >

Uncomfortable, my darling? {Chuckles} Perfectly miserable? Wonderful {kiss}.....

< >(cuddling on the chaise, feel free to make any sounds of contentment for a few brief moments. Ex: there, snuggle up to me my dear, hear, lay your head on my shoulder, that’s a good pet….general little sounds of pleasure, etc.)

….Penny dreadful for your thoughts my love? You have been oddly quiet today. Even this morning during our annual Bloody Valentine’s Brunch, you barely smiled….hm….

You’ve hardly spoken a word, and though I’d normally find a dark and brooding silence _irresistible_ in a woman{chuckle}{kiss}mmm…..it isn’t in your nature. I’ve fallen quite madly for your laugh and the softness of your voice amongst these dreadful halls{kiss}. It saddened me when I did not hear either today{kiss}. Why, even when we were out in the graveyard cleaning the headstones, I thought the misty rain and fog would lift your spirits, but it seems that didn’t help….and winning that award for our rose garden didn’t break your mood of melancholy either…..

So tell me my precious girl{kiss}….what’s troubling you? 

< >

Oh, you don’t think I’m going to like what you have to say? Darling {chuckles}{kiss}all the better to tell me….{kiss}...as much as I relish being caught in a _web of dread and misery_ {chuckles}{kiss}, I don’t much care for seeing you in such a state {kiss}....mmm…..as delicious as that may sound{kiss}....perhaps another time. 

For now, be honest with me, my pet{kiss}. What troubles that gentle heart of yours?

< > (She tells you she would really like to try being dominant in bed, even though you typically take on that role)

{Pleasantly surprised} Oh my love, is that all? I was prepared for a confession of cannibalism, or better yet, a murder,{chuckles}not for this rather pleasant surprise my pet. {Kiss} In fact, I’m rather delighted by the prospect of you be so dominant with me….mmm.....{Kiss}it’s been years since a woman made me lick her heels{kiss}….and especially my wife...mmm{kiss}…. How could I resist? {Kiss} I’d do anything for you my love{chuckles}. I’d die for you{kiss} kill for you{kiss}{chuckles} either way, what bliss? Mmm….

Though I do enjoy your submission immensely….mmm{kiss}…..a change of pace would be lovely….{kiss}.....and on Valentine’s Day no less{chuckle}{kiss}….a perfect gift, my pet….

{Chuckles}and besides….{kiss} if you can get _my family_ to do your bidding….{moan} satan knows you can get me to do the same{moan}…..{kiss}. {Chuckles} albeit a bit more _intimately,_ I’d hope…. {Kiss} I’d love nothing more than to be at your _complete mercy_ my darling{moan}.

< >

Hm? ….Oh? Well, it is still early in the evening….{chuckles} and my family is quite used to hearing your _downright delicious_ screams my darling,{chuckles}{kiss} I’m sure they won’t mind hearing mine for a change…..by Lilith….just the thought of it{moan}….{kiss} your touch….{kiss}.....your _unceasing_ hunger and _ravenous_ appetite for pleasure….{Moan}{kiss} oh pet, it gets me so wet just to think about it{kiss}….bound in your passion{kiss}….kept hostage under your sadistic thrall{kiss}{sigh} _what bliss_ ….

< >

Oh, my love, don’t tease, you know how much I love to bind you{kiss}…. Trap you in my web{kiss}….I can only imagine what it must feel like my pet{moan}….bound and held captive under your lustful gaze{kiss}writhing in _delicious torture_ {moan}…. fuck darling{kiss}, my skin burns like brimstone at the very thought…mmm….{kiss}

< >

You want to try it out pet? Tie me up and leave me wet and aching for you?{Chuckles}{kiss} How can I say no to that?….. Mmm….{kiss}especially when you ask me so nicely….{moan}{kiss} 

{Whispered} good girl.

{Kiss} mmm….hm? What was that my love? 

< >

Oh, yes of course! How silly of me. Arachne(A-rack-nay), my pet. My safeword is Arachne….mmm….{kiss}. 

< >

Oh?{Kiss} You want me to refer to you as my Mistress? Oh, darling, {kiss} of course….anything you say…. _Mistress_ ….{chuckle}{kiss} Any other requests my pe-

[smacks ass]

{surprised moan}Oh you wicked woman! 

[Smack ass]

Oh, sweet son of satan, yes, {chuckles} yes Mistress, I will address you by your proper name! {Moan}Mm! the way you pinch my nipples feels wonderful Mistress, {whining}please….{kiss} please do it more….

< >

Huh? No? {chuckles} oh you are sadistic aren’t you? {Chuckle} lovely….mmm{kiss}....hm? Of course Mistress, here, let me slip out of my dress….

[fabric rustling]

< >

{pleasantly surprised} Oh….Mistress...is that what you had hidden under that robe? Mmm….those stockings….that corset...fuck….{kiss}hm? You want me to take off your robe? Yes, of course, your wish is my command.

< >

There. Yes, Mistress, I’ll lay on my back, though I certainly wouldn’t mind being on my kne-

[smacks ass]

{Squeal} Oh fuck! Yes, darli-I-I mean, Mistress! Yes, yes, you’re right, {chuckle} you’re in control. I won’t question you again….mmm…{kiss}

[bed sheets rustling, or bed creaking, etc.]

Hm….what have you got there? 

  
  


< >

{Excited} oh, melting wax? Ropes? ….Mmm….you’ve been planning this for a while haven’t you Mistress?... Mmm…what a lucky woman I am{kiss}….having such a thoughtful wife and Miss{kiss}…..well….{chuckles} {whispered} Do your worst. Mphf! {kiss}

[ropes being tied]

Oh yes, yes, yes! Of course Mistress, you have my permission to bind my arms….mmm….I’d love nothing more to be helpless under your touch….{moan}

[ropes being tied stops]

Hm? Yes, Mistress, it’s taught, but comfortable….{kiss}{moan}it feels wonderful{kiss}….the way it wraps down over my wrists and twists up my arms{kiss}...like a spider’s web{kiss}….{moan} it’s absolutely delicious….mmm….{kiss]

Go ahead, Mistress….I’m all yours…fuck me...

< >

What? Not yet? {whine} Mistress….I’ve been so good for you….{moan} waking you up with a few nice juicy orgasms this morning…. I thought I’d earned the right to cum myse-

[smacks ass]

{Squeal} Ah! Fuck! Mistress! Yes, of course, I’ll be patient, {chuckles} mmm….though I do love you smacking my ass….mmm….. very well, h-hey, what are you doing with that wa-

[drips wax onto your stomach]

{Gasp} Oh you sadistic woman! Mm! I knew you had a propensity for the perverse, but this-Mm! Fuck!

< >(she asks if it’s okay)

{blissed out}Huh? What? Oh darling, yes of course, mhm….the wax is delicious, and the way it drips over my skin I-

[smacks ass]

{Gasp} oh fuck! Forgive me, Mistress! I won’t forget to address you properly aga-

Huh? You’ll make sure I-

[drips wax over your breasts]

Mm! Oh, fuck! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck fuck, {groan} dripping it over my tits was wicked even for you…{moan}….but fuck, Lucifer and Lilith! It feels so goddamn good! The way your f-fingers work the oil into my skin…{moan} fuck, it’s absolutely sinful Mistress….

{Gasp}Yes! Yes Mistress, please, please, please, pull my nipples again! Rub the oil into them {moan} it feels so delicious!

  
  


{squeal} M-mistress, please, mmm….you playing with my tits….it’s got me all wet and throbbing for you{moan}….that wax has gotten me all hot{kiss}. The heat{kiss} the smell{kiss}....your hands rubbing it all over my body…..{moan}I can’t take it, Mistress, please, please, please, fuck me?

{Whining} Fuck, More begging?

[smacks ass]

Ah! Alright! Sweet satan, you are merciless, aren’t you? Huh? No! No Mistress, I wasn’t talking back!

[smacks ass **twice** ]

Oh fuck, yes, yes I’ve learned my lesson Mistress! I won’t talk back!{moan}

Yes, yes of course Mistress, you don’t need to spank me again{moan}. I’ll beg for you…{kiss} anything for you…{kiss}huh? You think I need some more motiva-Mm!

(Her hand grazes over your clit)

Fuck! Oh, your fingers grazing over my clit! Fuck! Okay Mistress, okay! I'll beg for you!

{whimpering mess}Please? Please Mistress, will you touch me? I need you, Mistress….{moan] your hands….mmm{kiss}….your m-mouth{kiss}….Mm! Your t-tongue! Whatever you decide I am worthy of! Fuck! I’ll do anything Mistress, anything for y-your touch!

[smacks ass]

Mm! Yes, yes, I’m yours! I’m yours to do with as you want! Mmm! Yours to p-punish, to p-pleasure, to use….

(she slides her hand through your lips)

{Desperate} Oh, don’t tease me, Mistress! Mm! Anything, anything you want, it’s yours!{whimper}

< >

(feel free to go crazy with sounds of pleasure here; this is Morticia Addams after all, feel free to be as depraved as you want!)

{Blissed out}Huh? My c-cunt? Yes, yes, of course, Mistress, my cunt is yours! Mm! My clit throbs only f-for you! My cunt is yours to c-control! Mm! To f-finger, to l-lick, mmm, to fuck however you w-want!{moan} I only crave you Mistress, no one else!{moan} Only you can m-make me s-squirt all over the s-sheets! Mm! Please, Mistress! I can’t take it, I can’t fucking take your fingers teasing me….it’s _utter torture._..mm! {Whining} Please Mistress, please fuck me?

< > (How can she say no to that?)

{Ecstasy} Ah! Oh, fuck Mistress! {moan} Yes! Fuck me!{Moan} Oh, your fingers feel so fucking good, they feel so fucking good Mistress! Mm! And the way you s-suck on my nipples! Oh, like a woman s-starved! Fuck! Oh, Mistress! If I had known you would be this depraved, Mm! This carnal…{moan} I would have let you t-taken control s-sooner!{moan}

Mmm! Yes Mistress, please! Please play with my clit! Oh fuck, just like that Mistress! Just like that! Oh, you feel so fucking good! Your fingers thrusting into my c-cunt….{moan} your t-thumb r-rubbing up against my clit ....{moan} it feels so _utterly delicious_ Mistress! Mm!

{Whimpering} Oh, you want me to beg you to c-cum? Mmm…..Mistress, please? Haven’t I begged enough for y-

[smacks ass]

{Squeal} Oh Mistress! Yes! Yes! Anything for you! Mm! I’d do anything for you! So please Mistress! Please will you let me cum? Mm! Fuck! Your fingers fill me up so w-well, mm! And the way you press your finger-

{Gasp} Oh fuck M-Mistress! Yes! Yes! Yes! Touch me j-just like that! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, it feels so f-fucking good! Sweet satan, nothing feels better! Mm! Not all the h-hot pokers in the world! Mm! Not even the rack! Mm! N-nothing can amount to this absolute bliss! Shit! The way you rub circles over my c-clit! Mm! The way you s-suck my nipples into your m-mouth! {Squeal}Fuck! It’s got me so hot Mistress! It’s got me so hot! Fuck!

{chuckle} Aw, I’m dripping all over your hand, {moan}mm! Fuck, I’m leaking e-everywhere aren’t I? Forgive me, Mistress! I can’t h-help myself! Mm! You feel so fucking good inside me! Mm! So slick and wet! Fuck! I can hear your hand thrust into me, Mistress! All juicy j-just for you! Mm{moan} Yes Mistress, I’m your good girl, mhm, I’m your good little subby aren’t I? Fuck!

Mhm, yeah, that’s right Mistress! I’m yours! Oh fuck I’m yours! I’m yours to c-control, to f-fuck! Mm!

Ah! Mistress! I’m so close! I’m so fucking close! Please may I cum? Please may cum all over your hand? Hm? Yes? Yes, I may cum? Oh, thank you, Mistress! Th-thank you for y-your permission! Fuck! 

(orgasm sounds! Freestyle for a couple of seconds, peaking and coming down from your high)

{Gasping}Oh Mistress….{kiss}....oh that was so fucking good….{kiss} mmm…..{kiss} and you made me cum so hard {chuckles} mmm….I’ll have to wash the sheets….{kiss}mmm….

You were wonderful my pet….{kiss} absolutely filthy….{kiss}mhm….had I known what darkness lurked in that heart of yours, I would have gone looking for it sooner….{kiss} I’m glad that you asked my pet, {kiss}you shouldn’t be afraid to tell me what you want, whether that’s in the bedroom, or in the torture chamber {chuckles} or in both, mmm….{kiss} There does seem to be a bit of overlap doesn’t there my darling? {chuckle}Mhm, I think so{kiss}mmm….here, untie me so I can wrap my arms around you...

[ropes untying]

Perfect, thank you, my love….{kiss}

< >

Hm? Oh yes, darling, my mouth is rather dry, what with all those delicious sounds you drew out of me, mmm….the family will probably think we summoned another demon {laugh}! A glass of water sounds lovely my dear...mmm….

< >

{Surprised}Hm? What’s this? Oh my, darling! Chocolate-covered spiders and strawberries with a bouquet of black roses? Oh, you know me so well my pet, {kiss} how thoughtful of you...mmm{kiss}{chuckle} I’m sure Lurch had plenty of fun arranging this all on the tray….

< >

Hm? You did it yourself? Oh, my precious girl, {kiss} you spoil me….{kiss} thank you my pet…{kiss}I could use a snack after every blissful second of what you put me through {laugh}{kiss}. 

Now, come here my darling, cuddle up in my arms. Here, let me pull up the duvet. There, miserable my love? {chuckle} Wonderful…..{kiss} mmm, I do smell divine don't I? {Chuckle} that wax you used was scented wasn't it? Mmm...makes me smell nice{chuckles}

Now, it’s not even midnight yet, so, my love; let’s relax and enjoy these delicious-looking treats you curated for me, hm? Yes, I thought so….mmm{kiss}

< >

Hm? Would I be interested in being submissive more often? Oh, darling,{kiss} you were...unhinged…. like some desperate, howling demon. {Kiss} you frightened me…{chuckles}

Please my pet….Do it again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
